The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of making a bookmarker and especially to a bookmarker which may be attached to the spine of a book with an extending page marking portion and which has a surface which may be printed or written upon.
In the past, a variety bookmarkers have been provided including bookmarkers which are clipped or in some way removably attached to the pages of a book and bookmarkers which are attached to the spine of the book. One prior art U.S. Pat. No. to Dempsey 1,894,533, shows a bookmark having a retaining member for sliding into slits between the spine and spine cover of the book with a ribbon extending therefrom for marking the pages in the book. The prior U.S. Pat. No., to Evans 2,394,372, is for a bookmark for sliding behind the spine cover of the book and has a plurality of ribbons extending therefrom and includes an inserting tool for inserting a ribbon having an adhesive thereon into slots between the spine and spine cover. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,471, to Tam. shows a bookmark having a ribbon extending from a strip having adhesive thereon and a peel-off strip cover adhesive. The prior U.S. Pat. No. to Martin, Jr., No. 4,574,717, shows a bookmark which is installed by the user onto the book cover and includes a pressure sensitive adhesive attached to an anchor with a ribbon attached thereto and extending therefrom. The release backing on the Martin, Jr. patent includes a pull tab protruding from a portion of the anchor for easily removing the adhesive cover for attaching to the inside cover of the book with the tail extending from behind the cover for marking a page in a book.
The present invention, on the other hand, teaches a method of making a bookmark out of a one piece fiber reinforced paper which can be die cut in quantity and can have a microencapsulated adhesive on that portion of the bookmark being attached to the book. In addition, the material used for the present bookmark has a surface which can be printed or written upon and be coated or marked so that attaching the bookmark to the outside of the spine cover of the book can be used in the identification of the book or book type. In addition, company logos and promotional materials can be printed on the bookmark.